Recently, vibrant studies of a communication system associated with the medical related field are in progress. A communication system for the medical related field is generally comprised of a sensor that patients wear for detecting bio-signals output from the patients, and a coordinator that is connected with the sensor to collect data.
The patient wears at least one sensor on his/her body, and each of the at least one sensor detects different bio-signals output from the patient to thereby process data. Meanwhile, the coordinator may receive data output from the at least one sensor, and process a plurality of data in totality to analyze overall health conditions of the patient.
However, the sensor and the coordinator are connected by a wire in most communication systems for the medical related field. Accordingly, a coordinator should be provided to every single patient which causes a high cost.
Furthermore, since the sensor attached to the patient's body is connected with the coordinator by a wire, the patient encounters behavioral restrictions. As the number of the sensors attached to the patient increases, the number of wired cables required for transmission and reception of data increases too. Accordingly, the patient is inconvenienced as their movement is restricted.
Meanwhile, recently, a discussion about standards for operating of medical or entertainment services such as IEEE 802.15.4 Zigbee or IEEE 802.15.6 Body Area Network (hereinafter referred to as BAN) is in progress, and the development of a wireless communication system between the sensor and the coordinator using these standards is required.